


A Little Far from a Happily Ever After

by Your_Enby_Antihero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor Yamaguchi, Angst, Author Tsukishima, Cannon Divergence, Characters with other Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Enby_Antihero/pseuds/Your_Enby_Antihero
Summary: Tsukishima is an author and Yamaguchi is an actor. They have been in a relationship since high school but when their relationship is revealed to the public and their relationship is tested how will they fair. Also domestic fluff with their silly group of friends.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Once upon a timely beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be very sporadically uploaded because of school and other things but I hope you enjoy this Author AU I thought of. 
> 
> Jobs for characters mentioned in the tags(There are characters that are still volleyball players because I’m too attached to them being such)
> 
> Tsukishima-Author (Historical Fiction/Fantasy)  
> Yamaguchi-Actor  
> Akaashi-Literature Editor  
> Bokuto-Professional Volleyball Player  
> Hinata-Professional Volleyball Player  
> Kageyama-Professional Volleyball Player  
> Yachi-Graphic designer/Illustrator  
> Kuroo-Owner of a cafe/ Barista  
> Kenma-Professional Streamer/ Gamer  
> Lev-Barista/University Student  
> Yaku-Barista/University Student  
> Yamamoto-Barista  
> Tendo-Restaurant Owner/Chef  
> Oikawa-Professional Volleyball Player  
> Shirabu-Universty Med-Student/Waiter  
> Goshiki-Waiter/Universty Student

Tsukishima laid on his desk and the bright laptop screen illuminated the dark room. The laptop housed his manuscript for his next novel “Following the Tail of a Masquerade”; it was a fantasy novel that he had kept on the back burner for years now even though his specialty was historical fiction. Though his editor Akaashi had said that if he did want to finish and publish the book that this was the time to do it. So he had thrown himself back into old documents and papers full of character and stories he had always been itching to tell. He slept on his desk in the dark room; it had been too long since he had even slept in his own bed with the love of his life but he had a deadline to meet. A man with dark green hair walked into the room and draped a blanket on his shoulders smiling at the man laying on his desk. 

“Tsukki you really should sleep in a proper bed once in a while.” Yamaguchi shook his head, yawning and kissing Tsukki’s forehead before exiting Tsukishima’s office and walking to their bedroom. Yamaguchi was an actor who got his start first working his way through strenuous auditions finally catching his big break playing “Noland Parks” in an adaptation of one of Tsukki’s books “A Sparrow’s Last Call”. It was about Noland, an ordinary butler working for a French nobleman during the French Revolution tasked with taking the nobleman’s child to safety from the incoming mob.He was praised for his work in the movie, fans of the book saying that he portrayed Noland just as they imagined and critics saying his performance was the most moving acting they had seen in years. Though they did secretly go to the premiere together no one suspected them being more than friends. No one but their friends from high school and parents knew that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been dating since their first year of high school or even knew each other since childhood. They only knew that they were friends and also hung out with pro-volleyball players Shouyou Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, and a fairly well known artist Hitoka Yachi. The rest of the world including their fans were all under the impression that they were single. Which they liked, they liked being able to go out together without the press and fans putting strain on their relationship. 

The next morning Yamaguchi knocked on Tsukki’s door, who was hanging over his laptop typing away. 

“Tsukki?” he said poking his head through the door. Tsukki turned to see a slightly well dressed Yamaguchi holding a cup of coffee at the door. 

“Ah Morning Tadashi,” Tsukki said getting up from his desk and kissing Yamaguchi’s forehead grabbing the coffee and taking a long sip of coffee. 

“Yacchan called to say they would meet us for dinner today at the usual place.” Yamaguchi said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. The two walked into their bedroom, Yamaguchi flopped into their bed as Tsukki changed into “proper” clothes then Tsukki’s phone pinged a text from his editor Akaashi. “Tsukishima-san there are some matters I would like to discuss with you about your new manuscript, if you could make time today to meet and discuss this it would be ideal. 

-Akaashi Keiji”

“Akaashi-san wants to talk about my new manuscript when are we supposed to meet with Yacchan and the dumbasses” Tsukki said putting his phone beside his coffee on his nightstand and finishing buttoning his favourite white collared shirt with small green and red dinosaur patterned on it. It was an anniversary gift from their most recent anniversary Yamaguchi had gotten it custom made by a small online printing company with Yachi’s amazing art. It had quickly become his favourite shirt whenever there was an appropriate time to wear the shirt it was always the first one he’d go to. Yamaguchi reached for his phone which he had thrown on the bed and quickly texted Yachi who texted back minutes later “Probably around 8:00? Shou and Tobio both have practice around 4:00 so we were thinking around 8:00.”

“She says about 8, Shou and Tobio have practice today so we’ll meet up later,” he said. Tsukki nodded, grabbing his phone and shooting a quick text to Akasshi. “I’m meeting up with some friends later in the evening so meeting soon would be good. Would you like to meet at a cafe in about an hour?” 

Akaashi responded fairly quickly “Sure, there is a nice place called The Yarn Ball about ten minutes walk away from the publishing company. I will meet you there, -Akaashi Keiji” Tsukki sighed, setting down his phone onto his nightstand, then flopping onto the bed next to Yamaguchi. 

“I’m going to this cafe called The Yarn Ball you want to come?” he asked, as Yamaguchi scrolled through his Instagram feed. 

“I would love to but my agent and I are supposed to meet for an audition opportunity I’m supposed to look over this afternoon,” Yamaguchi said, cuddling closer to Tsukki’s chest.

Tsukki scowled, he did like Akaashi and he was one of the best editors he had worked with but he did hate talking business. Usually it was some interview he had to do or some brand that wanted him to endorse them. He hated doing interviews and despised doing brand endorsements, it took time away from working or being with Tadashi and occasionally his stupid friends. He reluctantly got up walking to his office grabbing his satchel and shoving his laptop in along with some loose papers, a pen and his phone. Tadashi was waiting for him at the door with his coat, a tan bomber jacket with white lines on the cuffs.

“Thanks Tadashi, I’ll see you later love you.” he said, gently kissing Yamaguchi before leaving for the cafe. He walked to his car and drove off to a small cafe near the publishing company Tsukishima published his books with. It was a cute brick cafe with a red awning and a large sign withs “The Yarn Ball Cafe” scrolled across from it. He walked in and a cute bell swung in the wind as he opened the door. A tall dark haired man looked over at him from behind the counter. He wore a black t-shirt with blue denim jeans, white running shoes and a red and black flannel button up around his waist. He had jet back hair that looked like he had just gotten up and scheming hazel eyes almost like a cat’s. He acknowledged Tsukki’s presence before going back to flirting over the counter to a dual haired man who wore a red hoodie and had his face in his phone. He scanned the cafe for his editor who sat by a large window sipping on a beautifully crafted latte. He met Akaashi’s gaze who waved him over. He sat down greeting Akaashi and hanging his bag on the back of his chair.

“How are you and Bokuto-san,” he asked, settling into his chair. Bokuto was Akaashi’s long term boyfriend who played on the same volleyball team as his stupid friends. Apparently they had known each other since high school and had been dating for years now recently passing their fifth anniversary. The public definitely knew of their relationship as from Tsukishima’s interactions with the spiky haired man he could not keep a secret to save his life.

“Good, we went to see a movie recently. It was nice, how are you and Yamaguchi-san,” he said.

“We’re good, going to meet some friends from high school for dinner tonight,” Tsukishima said, taking his laptop out of his bag.

“That’s nice, before we start, would you like to order a drink first?” he said, gesturing to the counter.

“Sure, it seems like you’ve been before so what do you recommend,” Tsukishima said, getting up from his chair.

“Ah there is a great strawberry latte I think you would like,” he said, taking another long sip of his latte. Tsukki nodded walking up to the counter which was decorated with small cat figures sitting in cute coffee cups. The bed headed barista waltzed up in front of him.

“Hiya Megane-kun what can I get ya,” he chuckled.

“I’ll have the strawberry latte, thank you,” he said, digging into his pocket for his wallet, tapping his card onto the pin pad.

“Sure thing Megane-kun give me one moment,” he said, turning to make the drink while Tsukishima looked at the staff. He could see a guy with his sides shaved and a blonde mohawk type thing and a short man who seemed to be scolding a tall silver haired Russian looking boy coming out of what he assumed was a kitchen. The bed head returned with a cup of hot coffee with a pink tone and the foam on top of the latte shaped into a cute cat. He took the drink and went to sit back down with Akaashi.

“Tsukishima-san lets get down to business. We’ve been given an offer from a film studio to produce a movie about the book you are currently writing after it is published and we haven’t agreed yet so as always I thought I would run the idea by you first.” he said, pulling his laptop out of his bag. 

“Oh yeah I guess that would be okay, I would like to be part of the production like every adaptation people make of my books but I guess making this book a movie would be interesting.” he muttered. They discussed the movie deal some more and called the studio to begin negotiating the contract. When they had gotten off the phone with the studio Tsukishima looked at his phone the background was of Yamaguchi in their last year of high school smiling brightly at him, the time read was 5:30pm and a text from Yamaguchi from a few minutes ago read “Just finished my meeting I’ll see you at home, I love you”. Tsukishima smiled texting back “Alright I’m almost done I’ll see you at home, I love you too.” He said his goodbyes to Akaashi before heading back to his apartment.

The door of Tsukki’s car slammed shut as both he and Tadashi got out of their car. The cool evening air hit his face and the sun was just dripping past the horizon. They were meeting their friends at their favourite restaurant “Eagle’s Peak” which surprisingly was owned by Kageyama’s teammate’s partner who was also head chef. It was a family style restaurant with a muted purple interior, high pot lamps, and there were probably around twenty tables all with checkered tablecloths spread over them with a mix of between two to six chairs around them. The owner had bright red hair and deep crimson eyes, he was sitting at the front of the restaurant flipping a pen between his fingers. The day had been slower and right then there weren’t any patrons as they had just opened for the night, he noticed Tsukishima who was wearing the same outfit from the morning and Tadashi who wore a mustard- yellow cardigan, white shirt, and blue jeans standing in the waiting area. He gave a warm smile and escorted them to a table in the back of the restaurant with a wooden room divider hiding a circular table from the view of the public, nestled into the corner with six seats around it. They both thanked him as they sat down, the red head giving a playful smile before waltzing back to the kitchen. A few minutes later and Tsukki could see from the corners of his eyes a flash of bright orange and a slight smile spread across his face. 

Hinata was skipping through the restaurant following a dark haired boy with an awful looking bowl cut to the back of the restaurant where Tsukki and Tadashi were sitting and chatting. Kageyama and Yachi both quickly followed behind. Hinata wore distressed blue jeans, a comfy black sweater and a plaid shirt around his waist with his favourite pair of black running shoes on. He plopped himself down next to Tadashi giving an energetic greeting to his friends. Kageyama followed suit sitting next to his small partner, he wore a blue button down with a tan hoodie jacket type thing and looser fitting jeans with black high tops. Yachi held the bag to her side sitting next to Tsukki and setting her bag down on the seat next to her. She wore a cute white tunic dress with a thin black ribbon belt, red ballet flats and a simple necklace the others had given her for her birthday which was a silver chain with her name “Hitoka” in cursive scrawled in silver incrusted with small blue star gems hanging from it. Hinata was chatting about his volleyball game and how amazing he thought the other team’s libero was. “He even got up Oikawa-san’s serve. It was like bam and the woosh even I was surprised.” he said while plates of food were set in front of them. They all sat around the table eating and chatting before the bill was placed on the table. The talking ceased and the happy smiles went to serious expressions. Hinata lept to take the bill before Yachi snatched it out of his hand, Tadashi and Tsukki were both calling their waiter a blonde 

waiter with a strange angle to his bangs to try and pay the bill first, Yachi and Hinata continued the cat fight, Yachi’s ponytail coming undone before they started to whisper to each other. They made the compromise to split the bill so they both were ready to defeat Tsukki and Tadashi to be the “better” friend by paying for dinner and Kageyama sat there sly and quiet after all he had already paid the bill when he went to the bathroom but moments ago. The blonde waiter shook his head annoyed but explained that their dark haired friend had already paid the bill. They all glared at Kageyama who looked sly and did his weird smile-laugh thing as Hinata beat his fists into his partners’ shoulders leaving a slight sting. The group all laughed as the two idiots hit each other. They all exited the restaurant from a back doorstep as not to get the attention of any patrons that might know them and cause a fire safety hazard. Quick hugs were exchanged in the parking lot before they all went their separate ways heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu Season 4 part two is back baby!! Also this fic might not be uploaded very frequently because I have fallen down the Critical Role hole currently on episode 25 of campaign two so hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	2. Hopefully Just A Dream All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book publishing and then movie premiere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Following the Tail of a Masquerade is actually a thing I’m writing for myself for fun so there won’t be a lot of detail on that.

Tsukki sat in the publishing office with heavy bags under his eyes. He had just finished what he hoped was his last draft of his book over a week ago and Akaashi sat across from him to give him the news. “So this morning I met with the marketing and creative department and they want to meet you to discuss the cover of the book, the people on the board their talking about starting by releasing about nine, ten thousand copies and seeing how this book fairs but that’s all up to you,” Akaashi said as he shuffled some papers across his way to Tsukishima. Tsukki sighed in relief, reading over the papers and signing what he had to sign. They sat there for over an hour signing papers and discussing the book's release. Yamaguchi was sitting in the living room about a month or so after his audition for the film adaption of “Following the Tail of a Masquerade”. His phone sat on the coffee table in front of him a hardcover copy of Tsukki’s book placed in his lap. He really enjoyed the story, the daring fights and the soft character moments, his phone lit up a text from his agent displayed on the screen. “Congrats you got the part, meeting on Thursday to get the script” it read. After that Thursday he was swept into filming he played the part Florian Calistina, a knight who goes on a job to find a spell book dealer and ends up finding his friends and his purpose. He was on set for the better half of a year with Tsukki who was there to make sure the movie was accurate. He did interviews with his co-stars and had a lot of fun hanging out with them behind the scenes. It was the day of the movie premiere , the sun peeked through their window. Tadashi was fixing his hair in the en-suite and Tsukki was in their closet changing into his best gray suit with the double breasted pockets with a navy button up and his favourite black tie. He took the lanyard hanging on his pants rack and slung it around his neck. The little badge with his name on it hung around his midsection. He stepped into the kitchen where Tadashi was in his favourite white button up and a sage green suit jacket with matching pants and a black tie. They walked outside to their car and drove off to the movie premiere. When they arrived about five blocks away from the venue there were two limousines parked ready to pick them up. They always got out of separate cars at premieres so people wouldn’t suspect anything about their relationship. They both pulled up to the carpet Tsukki ducking behind the wall behind the carpet so the photographers wouldn’t see him but Tadashi walked gracefully down the carpet his smile was soft and nice his hair was slightly longer than usual but it was swept back elegantly. When he entered the theatre he found his seat next to his co-star Kōrai Hoshiumi who played Leaf Arbor a fey ranger and Florian’s best friend and Tsukki by his other side. The night was fun and people seemed to like the movie. The credits rolled and the security was ushering the actors back to their cars to the after party. The lights were strangely dim while also being extremely bright and the music was at an uncomfortable volume. Tsukki and Tadashi sat together at a table off to the side sipping on drinks and chatting. They were exiting the building heading back to their car, holding each other’s hand and quickly kissed each other until they heard the snap of a photo being taken behind them. They both looked at each other in horror when suddenly their phones started to ping social media notifications. Tsukki slammed his car door leaning into his knees and quietly said “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in uploads I am currently recovering from episode 26 of campaign two of Critical Role I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I’ll see you when ever the next chapter is ready.


	3. Rom-coms and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the picture starts circulating on social media Tsukki and Yamaguchi both decide to spend the day in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient I know I haven’t updated recently I’ve been distracted with trying to catch up on Critical Role and other things in life.  
> Thank you for reading this chapter hope you enjoy!

They drove home in silence, Tadashi mumbling to himself while Tsukki drove, his eyes trained on the road cursing occasionally under his breath. Once they arrived home they both fell onto their couch before Tsukki went to take off his suit jacket and get into more comfortable clothes. When he walked into the dimly lit room Tadashi was curled up in a fuzzy blanket sleeping peacefully. His suit jacket and tie littered across the floor and the hair he had so carefully styled was being smushed into the couch cushions. Tsukki let out a soft chuckled scooping Tadashi up in his arms and carrying him to their room. The morning sun crept into the room and both their phones were illuminated buzzing with texts and notifications. Tadashi groaned, curling his pillow into his face, Tsukki muttered a string of curses under his breath. He reached over to his nightstand and gripped his phone in his left hand then throwing it into their bathroom with a loud clatter. He let out an amused chuckle when Tadashi smacked his upside the head turning to his own phone and powering it down. “You could be a sane person and not throw your phone,” Tadashi said, snuggling into his pillow squishing his face against the soft cotton. Tsukki smiled softly “Shut up Yamaguchi,” he said, running his hands through the soft hair nestled in the folds of the pillow. “Sorry Tsukki,” Tadashi murmured. They slept for a few more hours leaning into the late morning before they finally decided to get up. They prepared a light breakfast and Tsukki begrudgingly went to pick up his phone. The day was mostly lazy avoiding their phones and emails sitting and watching movies from their weirdly extensive shitty rom-com collection. It was nice it was quiet until a loud rapping at the door dragged Tadashi out from his blanket-burrito to answer the door. The heavy creek of the door opened slightly, the chain still firmly attached to the wall. A bright flash of orange pressed his face in the space. Tadashi’s eyes flickered before saying “Ah hey Hinata what are you doing here.” Hinata laughed loudly before speaking “Have you seen social media, Yacchan and Tobio are here, we thought you would want some cheering up.” He squeezed out of the doorway as Tadashi moved to unchain the door. Two other figures stood at the door, Yachi held a large grocery bag on her side while Kageyama held a box of pizza. Tadashi usher them into the living room, Tsukki scoffed but smiled happily to see his friends. They all settled Yachi reaching into her bag pulling out a heavy bottle of wine and five plastic wine glasses. “Alright let’s forget the outside world and have some fun!” she said, beaming pouring heavy glasses for everyone. Tsukki laughed, grabbing a glass and taking a hardy swig and restarting theshitty rom-com as the friend laughed and drank and ate until the early morning hours. Tsukki looked at his friends and partner all splayed on the ground giggling at the movie and took a heavy sigh this was nice this was all he ever wanted. He hadn’t wanted to be some renounced author he just made stories he thought were fun and made his friends happy, he dreaded having to go back to work and face his audience but for now he was content watching shitty rom-coms, drinking wine, and being with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will probably update sporadically or whenever I have the motivation to finish writing a chapter thank you for you patience hope you enjoyed have a wonderful day and stay safe.


	4. Hidden (hopefully) In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The controversy grows and Tsukki really just wanted to go get a latte but the media follows where ever he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow well welcome to 2021 everyone. I hope you have a great new year and thank you again for dealing with my wacky updates. I hope that inspiration strikes again soon. Hope you enjoy!!!

Tsukki sat in “The Yarn Ball Cafe” having a strawberry latte hood up in the corner of the cafe. It wasn’t the best place as people started to notice he frequently visited the cafe, but the lattes were good and the location was nice so he decided it was worth hiding from fans here. He had gotten to know the staff, there was the bed head Kuroo the owner and one of the baristas, the really tall guy was Lev and the really short guy was Yaku they were both uni students, and finally there was Yamamoto the other barista with the mohawk. The media hounded Tadashi and social media was relentless in it’s bashing of Tadashi’s work. The rumour was that Tadashi was a cheat and that he used Tsukki to jump start his acting career. Obviously that wasn’t true, lots of fans defending Tadashi saying that he had been doing smaller jobs and slowly building his reputation without Tsukki’s help. It was a shit show, Tadashi hadn’t left the house for over two weeks since the incident, in fear of the media and fans. So Tsukki sat alone in The Yarnball sipping on a strawberry latte with bags beneath his eyes. His book was still selling well and award season was coming up for the movie. A group of reporters or what he could only assume were actually wannabe reporters going up to the counter asking for him. He slumped down onto the table as the reporters looked in his direction, when a snicker came from the coffee bar. “Megane-kun what’s with the long face, all the people are here looking for you ya know,” a voice whispered behind him. Tsukki grimaced peeking up between his arms, forehead still firmly placed on the table. “Leave me alone you scheming cat” he huffed. “You know it really is a pain to have you just out here and I don’t want my shop to be the gloomy vibe you're making for yourself over here.” He said pointing to the people giving him strange looks from the other side of the shop. “You know I have famous people here all the time and you’ve become a regular so why don’t you come with me to the break room so you don’t scare away customers.” Tsukki begrudgingly got up; he really didn’t feel like arguing with the beheaded cat today. He followed Kuroo into the small break room seeing the same dual colour haired man from the first day he came to “The Yarn Ball” his head still stuck into his phone. He peaked up acknowledging Tsukki as he sat at the circular table beside him. He reached into his bag grabbing a notepad and a pen to write down some ideas for his next book.


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motivation is a weird thing.

I’m sorry this fic is really fun to write but the motivation to continue is hard to find. I have so many other fic ideas especially for other fandoms like I have a Critical Role Campaign One Vox Machina séries I really want to post. So this fic will not continue for now until I find some inspiration or motivation to continue. I also kind of think that this isn’t my best writing and I might go back and rewrite some of this fic for another day but thank you for all the support on this fic that I never though would see the light of day.

-Stay Safe 

EnbyAntihero

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu Season 4 part two is back baby!! Also this fic might not be uploaded very frequently because I have fallen down the Critical Roll hole currently on episode 25 of campaign two so hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
